1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cable locks, in particular to cable locks for the bundling of lengths of wood.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
During logging operations, lengths of wood or logs which are produced by cutting and debranching of trees, are generally hauled over unimproved terrain and access roads to a logging camp by using cable skidding. Subsequently, the logs are transported from the logging camp to a sawmill or other wood processing installation by trucks or barges. During transport. the logs are generally bundled for safety and ease of handling.
Cable lock assemblies conventionally include a cable and a cable lock. One or more cables are generally laid in a loop around the logs to be bundled and tightened to form the bundle. To secure the bundle the free ends of each cable are fastened together at their crossover point by the cable lock. A number of different cable lock assemblies, which are mainly distinguished by their lock constructions, are known in the art. One device includes a cable a hollow, cast lock and a wedge. The cable ends are pulled through the lock in the same direction and are prevented from slipping through the lock by a wedge which is driven between the ends of the cable or between the cable ends and the lock. It is a disadvantage of such a cable lock assembly that tools are needed for the installation and removal of the wedge. It is a further disadvantage that forcing the wedge against the cable and the lock casting will eventually lead to serious damage of both the cable and the lock thus reducing the service period of such a cable lock assembly. Furthermore, since a hammer is generally used for installation to the wedge, damage of the wedge frequently occurs.
In another cable lock assembly the free ends of the cable are pulled through a sleeve which fittingly receives the cable ends in opposite directions. Subsequently, the sleeve is crimped to prevent the cable ends from sliding therethrough and along each other. It is a disadvantage of such a cable lock assembly that hydraulic or pneumatic crimpers are required to provide a crimping force which is sufficiently high to prevent cable slipping. Due to the high force employed, damage to the cable frequently occurs. It is a further disadvantage that the crimped sleeve must be destroyed to release the cable ends for opening of the bundle, thus ruling out any reuse of the sleeve and increasing operating costs.
The present invention provides a cable lock assembly which is easy to handle, obviates the requirement for tools for the fastening and release of the cable ends, has a substantially lower occurrence of damage to the cable and the lock, and is readily reusable thus reducing operating costs.